User talk:MarkvA
Sysop answer Hi MarkvA, I am interested in what you've told me, and I would like to be it, but I do want a little more information about what exactly to do. I mean, when should I delete pages and stuff like that. Thanks! Chakra Best 23:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best Thanks! Hello, I agree to become the sysop (or whatever). If I have to do something please tell me. Chakra Best 00:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best Hello Hello. I'm a huge fan of Magic: the Gathering and like to learn about it. I'm here to try to put the Story of the Game and it's History on this Wiki to share with others. Help is greatly Appreciated! The Shards of Alara Hi Mark, I am going to be making a five-page series of articles about the shards of Alara. I was wondering what you thought about it and where I could get some nice information about the shards. Thanks! Chakra Best 05:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best "Hello" You say: Feel free to stop by my talk page and say hello! And I say Hello (I do it only for badge, sorry, but Obligation is Obligation) Howdy I know you'll probably just say use , but it's worth asking anyway: Do you know who I could specifically contact once I have updated to work again (right now it is giving connection errors, and there are a few other bugs I could fix in the meantime)? I know in the past I worked with User:TOR on getting that extension enabled here/committed to your SVN repository, but I'm not sure if he's still around or in the same department as before. Also, thanks for +sysop/bcratting someone else that's been active recently, the only reason I came by today was because there was discussion on adoption on Wikia's IRC channel and I figured that I should probably put this wiki up for adoption since I simply don't have the time anymore to keep it updated and patrolled. I'd like to keep my flags for the few times that I do drop by here and update stuff, though. --'Skizzerz' 16:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Home Stuff Hello Mark, I have an idea. Our front page, before you updated the site, had a voting place where you could vote for your favorite color. I've been thinking that we could make something like that for our front page, except that it would be updated weekly with new questions. Whenever a new question is updated, the votes for the previous question can also be posted. Please let me know what you think of the idea! Chakra Best 07:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best Questions for home page Hi Mark, I thought of some things to ask on our front page. Here they are: A. What do you think of Jace, the Mind Sculptor and Stoneforge Mystic being banned? #It's awesome! #It's good. #It's okay. #It's bad. #It's awful! B. What do you think of 2012 Core Set? #It's going to be really cool! #It's good, but it could be better. #It's okay. I could name several weak points. #It's bad. I'm not going to be playing it. #It's horrible! This core set is a failure! C. What is your favorite planeswalker in Scars of Mirrodin Block? #Karn Liberated #Tezzeret, Agent of Bolas #Koth of the Hammer #Venser, the Sojourner #Elspeth Tirel D. What is your favorite color? #Black #Blue #White #Green #Red E. What is your favorite block? #Scars of Mirrodin #Zendikar #Alara #Lorywn-Shadowmoor #Time Spiral #Ravnica #Kamigawa #Mirrodin #Onslaught #Odyssey #Invasion #Masques #Urza #Tempest #Mirage #Ice Age #Other Thank you, Mark! Chakra Best 21:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best More questions for the home page Hi Mark, I have some more poll questions for the front page (NOTE: Please post the mythics question first). Here it is: Which of these popular commons would you like to get in New Phyrexia draft the most? #Volt Charge #Pith Driller #Grim Affliction #Mortis Dogs #Gitaxian Probe #Porcelain Legionnaire #Vault Skirge #Blinding Souleater #Pristine Talisman #Other Which of these popular uncommons would you like to get in New Phyrexia draft the most? #Enslave #Dismember #Beast Within #Fallen Ferromancer #Act of Aggression #Entomber Exarch #Despise #Mental Misstep #Marrow Shards #Other Which of these popular rares would you like to get in New Phyrexia draft the most? #Chancellor of the Annex #Puresteel Paladin #Phyrexian Metamorph #Chancellor of the Dross #Life's Finale #Chancellor of the Forge #Jor Kadeen, the Prevailer #Lashwrithe #Spellskite #Other Which mythic rare would you like to get in New Phyrexia draft? #Karn Liberated #Phyrexian Obliterator #Sword of War and Peace #Batterskull #Etched Monstrosity #Elesh Norn, Grand Cenobite #Jin Gitaxias, Core Augur #Sheoldred, Whispering One #Urabrask the Hidden #Vorinclex, Voice of Hunger Important! Hi Mark, I noticed that the feature video on our front page is not very useful. It's a video about Duel of the Planeswalkers, but that isn't what newcomers care about. I thought it would be a good idea to put some of the videos on this page onto our front page. If that can't be done, we can have some links that lead to these videos. (The videos teach you how to play Magic, by the way.) Let me know what you think about that. http://www.wizards.com/Magic/TCG/NewtoMagic.aspx?x=mtg/tcg/newtomagic/learntoplay. Thanks! Chakra Best 21:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best Problems with Cards Hi Mark, There is a very big problem with this wiki. We have hundreds of cards on this wiki. But the latest ones are not posted. It seems that it stopped at Zendikar. I want to write articles using the latest cards, but when they don't exist on this wiki, I can't use them. I would gladly spend a lot of time putting all the new cards onto this wiki, but unfortunately I don't know how to do it. So if you can tell me how to do it, I will. Otherwise, I suggest you get someone else to do it. Thanks, Chakra Best 03:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best More edits Hi Mark, I edited the menu at the top of each page. It nows says, Abilities, Planeswalkers, Sets, Card Types. I updated them with newer pages, and changed Cards to Card Types, because those are more important. Let me know if there is anything else that could be improved here! Chakra Best 18:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best New question! Hi Mark, I think it's time to put a new question on the front page! This is the one I think will be good next: What is your favorite common in New Phyrexia? #Pith Driller #Grim Affliction #Volt Charge #Mortis Dogs #Blinding Souleater #Other Please post the results from the last poll too! Chakra Best 05:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best New Poll! Hi Mark, I think it's time to set up a new poll! This one should be interesting. What is the best equipment in Scars of Mirrodin Block? #Batterskull #Mortarpod #Lashwrithe #Sword of Feast and Famine #Sword of War and Peace #Sword of Body and Mind #Other Thanks! Chakra Best 19:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best New Poll Hi Mark, New Poll! This one will be: What is the best infecter in Scars of Mirrodin Block? #Skithiryx, the Blight Dragon #Blightsteel Colossus #Phyrexian Crusader #Hand of the Praetors #Phyrexian Vatmother #Phyrexian Swarmlord #Other Thanks! Chakra Best 18:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best New Poll for homepage! Hi Mark, We need a new poll! This one will be: What is the best planeswalker in 2012 Core Set? #Gideon Jura #Jace, Memory Adept #Sorin Markov #Chandra, the Firebrand #Garruk, Primal Hunter Thanks! Chakra Best 17:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best Poll for the wiki New Poll, Mark! What deck do you like most in Standard? #Caw-Blade #Birthing Pod #BU Control #Tempered Steel #Twin Exarch #Valakut #Mono Red #Tezzeret #Vampires #Other. Thanks! Chakra Best 20:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best Hi Mark, New Poll! This one is: What is your favorite mechanic or keyword from Scars of Mirrodin Block? #Metalcraft #Imprint #Battle Cry #Infect #Proliferate #Living Weapon #Phyrexian Mana Thanks! Chakra Best 05:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best Troll There's a troll destroying the main page. I already delete some of his work. If you dont know how to undo just click history in the edit section and then undo what you want! New Poll! Hi Mark, I haven't exactly been on top of this lately, because I've been going through a lot of work, but I think it's time to update our front page a bit. Let's change our poll. What do you think is the best deck in Standard? 1. Red-Green Wolf Run 2. Green-White Tokens 3. Blue-White Variants 4. Tempered Steel 5. Red Deck Wins 6. Solar Flare 7. Heartless Summoning 8. Other Thanks! Chakra Best 21:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best Problem! Hi Mark, I put up the poll myself. Thanks! Chakra Best 23:53, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Chakra Best Help with a wiki Hi, I know that this doesn't relate to this wiki, but could I have your help on the World of Tanks Wiki? It doesn't get many editors, only a few here and there except me, so could you make me an admin or sysop or whatever you call it so I can maintain the wiki better.Pancake301 Sorry to bother you again but is there any way that the world of tanks wiki that i referenced could be deleted as i looked back and realized that the wiki is a mess beyond repair and it would be best if we started over from scratch. Pancake301 posting on home Hi Mark, I've gotten started editing the poll for the front page. I'd also like to be able to make blog posts on the front page. I noticed you made a few, but when I try it doesn't show up on the front. Could I get access to that? Thanks. Chakra Best 06:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Chakra Best